This invention relates generally to improved barrier apparatus and more particularly to improved barrier apparatus for providing a deterrent to ingress into and/or egress from a secured area.
Many barrier apparatus are known to the prior art for providing a deterrent to ingress into and/or egress from a secured area. The most common is the well known barbed wire fence comprised of a plurality of strands of vertically spaced barbed wire supported by a plurality of horizontally spaced posts. Another well-known prior art barrier apparatus is the mesh wire fence also typically supported by a plurality of horizontally spaced posts. Also known to the prior art are barrier apparatus of the aforementioned type which may be topped by a plurality of strands of barbed wire inclined at an angle towards the outside of the secured area and, in some instances, a plurality of strands of barbed wire inclined at an angle towards the inside of the secured area; such angularly oriented strands of barbed wire for preventing a human from climbing the security fence and then climbing upwardly over the top of the security fence. However, it has been found that a human is able to climb the security fence and to climb up and over the angularly inclined strands of barbed wire due, primarily, to the fact that no deterrent to ingress or egress is provided at the top of the security fence.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the barrier apparatus art for improved barrier apparatus providing an improved all around deterrent from both sides and thus an improved deterrent to both ingress into and egress from a secured area.